Fairy Fountain
Fairy Fountains are recurring locations in the ''Legend of Zelda'' series. They are often hidden locations that house an abundant amount of Fairies. They are similar to Great Fairy Fountains in that they both usually have vibrant decor, despite being hidden underground or in caves. Appearances ''The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past'' There are various caves in both the Light and Dark World that include fairy fountains. Some fountains only contain small fairies where as others hold Great Fairies. ''The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time'' Fairy Fountains can be found in multiple places throughout Hyrule. They are almost always found near an entrance to a temple. They are often found in a circle of rocks, or beneath large boulders. Some can only be found by playing the "Song of Storms," such as the one near the Spirit Temple, but others must be bombed open in order for Link to access. One Fairy Fountain sits beneath a tomb in Kakariko Graveyard. Link can use the many Fairies that appear at these locations by walking near one, or capturing it in a Bottle for future use. These versions of Fairy Fountains resemble Roman bathhouses, more specifically the tepidarium. The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask The only Fairy Fountain in the game is found Beneath the Well. It is identical in appearance and function to the Fairy Fountains of Ocarina of Time. The other Fairy Fountains are Great Fairy Fountains that are meant for Link to gather Stray Fairies in order to return the Great Fairies to their former selves, and do not function as normal Fountains. The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker Great Fairy Fountains are scattered across the Great Sea where a Great Fairy will upgrade Link's Bomb Bag, Quiver, or Wallet. After each Great Fairy encounter, the fountains turn into regular Fairy Fountains, with many fairies that Link can pick up with his bottle. Otherwise, no normal Fairy Fountain is found by default. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages and Oracle of Seasons Fairy Fountains are usually found within caves or in either the Female Maku Tree or the Male Maku Tree and contain only a few Fairies. In the middle of the room is a small, shallow pond, and in the corners of the room are patches of grass that usually yield Seeds. The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap Fairy Fountains always contain three Fairies. They are often underground or inside bushes, opened by Kinstone fusions. Additionally, three Great Fairy fountains can be found throughout Hyrule, home to the Great Butterfly Fairy, the Great Dragonfly Fairy, and the Great Mayfly Fairy. Each will upgrade Link's equipment in some way if he passes their test. If Link is kind to the Great Butterfly Fairy and offers her his Rupees, she will decline them and upgrade his wallet in recognition of his gesture. Link must truthfully answer the Great Dragonfly Fairy and Great Mayfly Fairy's questions to obtain a larger Quiver and Bomb Bag, respectively. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess After meeting a Great Fairy on every tenth floor of the Cave of Ordeals except for the last floor, she releases Fairies into one of the four Spirit's Springs. On the last floor, Link will find a Great Fairy who will give him Great Fairy's Tears as a reward for his strength, provided he has an Empty Bottle. After this, he will be able to obtain the tears from any of the four Spirit Springs. He can only hold on to one bottle of Great Fairy's Tears at a time, unless he finishes the Cave of Ordeals again, in which case he will get a second bottle of Great Fairy's tears even if he already has another bottle full of the substance. Other appearances The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild Whilst traditional Fairy Fountains do not exist in The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, fairies can be found in a similar way at the Great Fairy Fountains. If approached cautiously, they can be caught and stored in bottles. Hyrule Warriors '']] Fairy Fountains appear in multiple locations, sometimes as Keeps to capture. They usually summon a Great Fairy who, with regular Fairies, helps in the battles. Cuccos can occasionally be found in these fountains. See also * Fairy Pond * Great Fairy Fountain es:Fuente de las Hadas Category:The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventures locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap locations Category:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess locations Category:Hyrule Warriors locations